


oh, my darling

by GMN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Apartments, Confessions, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Nervousness, Next Door Neighbors, Praise Kink, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Slow Makeouts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMN/pseuds/GMN
Summary: - in which an introverted yuuri lives alone in an apartment in the city and suddenly gets a new neighbor that ends up being a little more than he can handle.





	oh, my darling

**Author's Note:**

> hi, hi ! i suddenly wanted to write a viktuuri fanfic lmao, hope i can keep up with it. enjoy!! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Yuuri had just woken up –

– after turning off his fifth alarm, that is. The twenty-three year old finally decided to groggily get out of bed before he was late for work _again_. If he was late another time, his boss would surely fire him without any hesitation.

So, with the thought of his frightening boss in mind, he lazily put on his glasses and began to get ready. But, first, he wanted some air in. His apartment always got so uncomfortably stuffy and he could barely think straight with it like this.

Yuuri went over to his window and opened his shades, swiftly unlocking the window and pushing it open. He breathed in a whiff of air and just as he was about to move away, his bright brown eyes darted downward at the sound of objects moving and people talking.

Moving trucks were down below.

Yuuri raised both of his eyebrows, looking down upon the hefty movers that went in and out of the building with different pieces of furniture in their hands. Someone new was moving into the building, huh? He slightly wondered who it was, but shrugged it off in the end, figuring that it really wasn't any of his business. Plus, he lived on the sixth floor and he doubted that anyone would move onto it. Most of the rooms were taken, too, by either old people or young adults.

So, he moved away from the window and went to get ready for the day. After taking a quick shower, Yuuri put in his contacts and casually gelled back his hair. He settled on wearing something comfy; a turtleneck paired with a slightly over sized cardigan and his go-to fitted jeans. He worked as a journalist, so there wasn't really a dress code that he had to follow, luckily.

Deciding to get breakfast on-the-go since he had woken up earlier than he expected, he put on his low-heeled boots before grabbing his apartment keys. Yuuri made sure to close his windows, glancing down at the moving trucks one last time before leaving his apartment and stepping outside into the halls of his floor.

Yuuri locked his door and he turned to leave towards the elevator – but stopped in his tracks, however, when he saw his neighbors door wide open. He raised an eyebrow, becoming confused. His neighbor was a quiet old lady, whom was very strict when it comes to her privacy, so why would her door just be wide open like this? Yuuri swallowed nervously, quickly becoming worried and anxiety-ridden within seconds. Did something happen to her?

The twenty-three year old slowly stepped toward the doorway, slightly peeking inside to see an empty apartment, only a few pieces furniture scattered here and there. Why was the apartment so empty? What happened to his old lady neighbor?

At the moment, a deep voice speak up, saying, “Excuse me, sir. You're in the way.”

Yuuri jumped slightly, startled, and quickly moved away, watching as two movers brought in an entire leather couch into the apartment. Yuuri, somwhat flustered but mainly confused, quickly made his way over to the elevator and pressed the downward arrow repeatedly. Did his old neighbor move out or something? Was someone new moving in? Yuuri didn't like the idea of someone new moving in – just another person he would have to awkwardly introduce himself to. Yikes.

The elevator door opened seconds later and much to his luck, it was empty. Yuuri quickly went in and pressed the lobby button, going down within seconds. The elevator doors opened and he stepped out, quickly heading to the revolving doors upfront. At the moment, he saw a younger boy coming through the revolving doors and he smiled slightly upon seeing him.

Yuri, a 19 year old that had moved onto his floor just a year back, came in holding a medium-sized bag of catnip. He wore a heavy leather jacket with a shirt that had a tiger on it, his jeans were ripped at the knees and he wore platform shoes that were leopard print.

At first when Yuuri met him, he was somewhat frightened by the younger boy, but he quickly warmed up to him and treated him as a close friend when he learned that he also wasn't from America either. Yuri earned the nickname “Yurio” by a few of their friends so that they wouldn't get confused as to who's who.

The two made eye contact and without hesitation, Yuuri made his over over to Yurio, waving. Yuuri heard Yurio annoyingly sigh as he approached him, and heard as he asked, “What do you want? It's too early in the morning to be talking to you.”

“It's nothing much, really,” Yuuri said, ignoring Yurio's usual rude behavior. “I was just wondering, do you – do you know what's going on with my next door neighbor? Her apartment is pretty much empty and there are people moving in furniture.”

“Are you a fucking idiot? She moved out like two days ago,” Yurio informed. “Someone new is moving in today. Geez, she was your next-door neighbor, Yuuri, the least you could've done is know what's going on with her.”

“S-She moved out?” Yuuri asked, “Why? Did something happen?”

Yurio shrugged. “All I heard was that she was getting too old to live by herself, so she moved in with her grand kids or some shit.”

“Really?” Yuuri slowly said, “I had no idea...”

Yurio scoffed and began to walk away, saying, “Damn, I live at the end of the fucking hall and I know more than you? Get out of your stuffy apartment sometime and try to interact with something that isn't your stuffed animals, would ya?”

Yuuri watched as Yurio walked away and headed over to the elevator. He looked back forward and nervously ran his fingers through his hair. A new next-door neighbor? Yuuri sighed. He hoped that this so called new neighbor was going to be as introverted and anxiety-ridden as him. Maybe then things would work out for the better and he wouldn't have to be so stressed.

Yuuri sighed again and left the building, walking past the moving trucks and glancing at the movers around it, noticing that there was also a brown-beige labradoodle on a leash happily sitting there, wagging it's tail. Yuuri smiled at the dog but paid no attention to the person holding the leash. He looked away, beginning to walk to the bus stop.

Maybe. Just Maybe.

 

.:.:.:.

 

The work day went by dreadfully slow.

Yuuri couldn't wait to get home and be in the comfort of his apartment. Sometimes he wonders why he even moved to the city in the first place. The bustling surroundings and the wild people just made him downright uncomfortable! Maybe moving back home to Japan and to his small town, Hasetsu, would be a good idea. He'd be surrounded by his family and he wouldn't have to deal with so many people, but then again, he'd lose a lot of opportunities if he left. So, he'd most likely just have to put up with it or get used to it.

Yuuri reached his floor and quickly made his way to his door. His brown orbs darted from his door and to his neighbors, noticing that it wasn't wide open like it was this morning. Yuuri figured that the person was done moving in and quickly went inside his apartment, kicking off his boots and stepping inside.

He made himself comfortable, taking out his contacts and getting undressed before making some tea and sitting in his living room. Yuuri turned on the T.V and began to watch a marathon of a baking show, taking a sip of his tea and sighing in relief at the feeling of finally being _alone_ –

_Ding dong._

Yuuri looked at his front door. Who could that be? The only person he could think of that would visit him in the late evening is Yurio. The 19 year old would either come over because his wifi is supposedly “better”, because he wanted Yuuri to make him some Katsudon, or to ramble on and on about how great his boyfriend Otabek is.

_Ding dong_.

Yuuri stood up and made his way over to the door, wanting to answer before Yurio got impatient and started to bang on the door, yelling at him to open up. He's done that multiple times and it earned both of them more than enough complaints from the other tenants on the floor.

The twenty-three year old swiftly unlocked his door, opening it up and expecting to see the short, platinum blonde Russian boy standing there with his arms crossed over his chest, ready to growl at him for not answering quick enough. But, instead, he had to look up slightly, his big brown eyes immediately connecting with lowered, blue-green ones.

A man no older than thirty, with short, gray hair that gently swept over his left eye, peachy skin with naturally blushing cheeks, eyes full of charisma and charm, and a small, friendly smile that danced across his plump, pink lips stood in front of Yuuri.

_“A handsome man,”_ is what Yuuri immediately thought as he scanned the mans face, _“but, this isn't Yurio. Who is this?”_

“Hi!” The man beamed, slightly startling Yuuri.

“H-Hello?” Yuuri slowly said, unsure and most certainly confused.

“You live here, right?” The man continued to ask, “What's your name?”

“My name? My name is, uh,” Yuuri stammered, his mind momentarily going blank of his name. The man stood infront of him, waiting patiently with a small smile on his face, and Yuuri finally said, “My name is, um, Yuuri. It's Yuuri.”

“Oh! It's nice to meet you, Yuuri!” The man said, “Let's talk about me! I'm Viktor. I'm having a little trouble in my apartment. Would you mind helping me out for a bit?”

Help him out? Yuuri wasn't sure if he should just trust this random stranger and go into his apartment to supposedly help him out. Where was his apartment, anyway? Yuuri has never seen him on this floor before, so would that mean he lives on a different floor? A little odd to come to the sixth floor to ask for help, isn't it? This was all Yuuri's anxiety talking to him, he could see that Viktor was completely harmless, the charming smile said so – but, he couldn't help but still be unsure.

Viktor noticed Yuuri's silence and smiled even more, reaching forward and talking a hold of both of Yuuri's hands, beginning to pull the twenty-three year old out of his apartment.

“Come on, please? For me?” Viktor said, “It won't take long, I promise you!”

Yuuri was too flustered to say or do anything more as the grey-haired man gently pulled him into the hallway and closed his apartment door for him. He then watched as Viktor casually walked to the door adjacent to his, entering the pin-code and pulling the door open.

It took Yuuri exactly ten seconds to realize and process that Viktor wasn't just some stranger on a different floor – _he was actually his new next-door neighbor._

With that newfound discovery, Yuuri's face drained white and his mouth went dry. This...this handsome man...is going to be living next to him from now on? That made Yuuri nervous. Extremely nervous. Why couldn't it just be another introverted old lady? That would be better than this charming, charismatic man that is definitely anything but shy.

Viktor looked back at Yuuri and frowned slightly when he saw that he wasn't following.

“Oh, my darling, Yuuri!” Viktor called out, immediately snapping Yuuri out of his thoughts. “Won't you please follow me inside?” he asked, batting his long, pretty eyelashes.

_Oh, my darling, Yuuri?_ What in the world? Did this guy just call him _my_ _darling_? How odd. Yuuri looked at Viktor and hesitantly followed after, stepping inside of the unknown territory that is his apartment.

Unlike this morning, Viktor's apartment was now full of furniture. Although, there were still a few boxes here and there, the interior gave off a very clean and chic feeling, making Yuuri feel like his apartment looked like somewhat of a hovel compared to it. Yuuri also spotted the dog he had saw that morning, sleeping peacefully at the end of the leather couch. Yuuri's orbs went from looking around the apartment to looking at Viktor, and this time instead of being so distracted by his face, he was distracted by what the man was wearing.

A light pink crop-top and short, pastel blue athletic shorts along with house slippers that were pink and fluffy. Yuuri's eyes immediately darted away and he glanced down at his outfit, regretting choosing to wear a random dark blue hoodie that he's had since forever and unflattering gray basketball shorts that have definitely seen better days. He doesn't even play basketball! Viktor looked so effortlessly cute while he looked – not.

“Yuuri, why are you just standing there? Come here,” Viktor suddenly said, snapping Yuuri out of his thoughts yet again.

“Oh, sorry,” Yuuri quickly apologized and walked further inside, standing a good distance away from Viktor as he asked, “What do you, um, need help with?”

Viktor stepped closer without hesitation. “How do you work this?”

The grey-haired man pointed to the wall, to the controls on the heater.

“The heater?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor nodded.

Yuuri was even more confused, because he was sure that when someone moves in, the landlord already tells them how to control everything. Maybe they forgot to this time? The brunette shrugged it off and went on to tell Viktor how to work the controls, although it didn't even seem like Viktor was paying much attention since those blue-green eyes stayed looking at Yuuri the whole time instead of at the controls.

“If that's all you needed then I'll be going now,” Yuuri quickly said immediately after he was done explaining.

“Wait, don't leave just yet!” Viktor said, pulling the shorter male back towards him, “I still need help.”

Yuuri looked back at Viktor and raised an eyebrow. “What else do you need help with?”

At that moment, Viktor casually took out his phone and then guided Yuuri to his living room where they both sat down on his leather couch. Yuuri watched as Viktor swiftly unlocked his phone, tapping an app, and then asked, “What food should I order?”

“What food should you...order?” Yuuri asked, and Viktor nodded happily. “Well, I don't really know? I'm not sure what type of food you like...”

“Oh, I love everything! Which is why I want you to order for me,” Viktor smiled, handing his phone over to Yuuri and waiting patiently for the man to order something.

Yuuri looked from Viktor and then to the phone in his hands. He sighed and ordered what first came to mind: Katsudon. There was this Japanese restaurant just down the street that made it amazingly delicious and it was lucky that they delivered, too.

“Make sure to order for two people,” Viktor chimed in and Yuuri raised an eyebrow, wondering why Viktor wanted two servings. Maybe he has someone coming over?

Yuuri placed the order, which was going to be at Viktor's doorstep within twenty minutes and he handed the phone back to Viktor. “I'll be going now,” Yuuri said yet again, but this time before he could even stand up to walk away, Viktor gently touched his hand.

“Wait with me,” Viktor said. “I could use the company. Sometimes this big city makes people feel so alone, y'know? It's nice to have someone around.”

Right now, Yuuri _wanted_ to be alone, but, he could tell that Viktor really did want him to stay, so with a small sigh, he did. “Alright,” Yuuri said. “I guess I'll wait with you? But, just until the delivery guy comes, okay?”

Viktor nodded, scooting closer to him and resting his hand on his arm, saying, “Thank you, my darling, Yuuri.”

Yuuri sighed again. This was going to be a long twenty minutes.

 

.:.:.:.

 

In those twenty minutes of waiting, Viktor made both of them steaming, hot cups of tea and began to get familiar with each other. Well, actually, it was more like Viktor asking Yuuri millions of questions about his past relationships and preferences, and then suddenly starting to talk about himself.

Yuuri learned that Viktor was a 27 year old editor-in-chief of a very popular fashion magazine and he actually had to relocate to the headquarters in this city, which caused him to have to move. Learning that fact made Yuuri kind of want to leave more, feeling as though he wasn't worthy enough to be in the same vicinity as someone so successful. Yuuri was just an amateur journalist – how in the world would he be able to comfortable around someone who could probably buy his soul?

“What do you do?” Viktor asked.

“I'm, uh, a journalist,” Yuuri answered.

“Oh, wow! That's so interesting,” Viktor beamed. “That fits you so well. Do you enjoy your job?”

“I mean, I guess?” Yuuri slowly said, “I get to work by myself a lot so – “

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

“That must be the food!” Viktor said, standing up and heading over to the door, opening it and taking the food from the delivery man and giving him a small, charming smile before closing the door.

Yuuri stood up and watched as Viktor set the plates of Katsudon on the dining table, and said, “Well, I really should be going now. It's getting late and – “

“Tomorrow is Saturday, correct? You don't have work tomorrow, do you?” Viktor interrupted, tilting his head.

“A-Ah, no, but --”

“So, stay and eat with me!” Viktor smiled, walking over to Yuuri and taking ahold of both of his hands yet again, this time guiding him to the dining table. “It's a Friday night. Let's have some fun together, hm?”

Yuuri was beyond confused now. He slowly sat down across from Viktor, looking at the man with a questionable stare. He couldn't help but think that all of this was planned out from the start, because everything seemed to fall into place a little _too_ perfectly.

“Vkusno!!” Viktor shouted as he took a bite out of the food, his eyes lighting up.

“Shhh! Viktor, you shouldn't yell,” Yuuri quickly said. “The people on this floor are super strict about it being quiet.”

Viktor hummed as a response and took another bite, eating cheerfully. Yuuri slowly began to eat, too, wondering how in the world he even got himself into this situation. Viktor was obviously a harmless human-being, but at the same time a dangerous one, being able to get Yuuri to have dinner with him, a random man, in less than an hour.

The two made eye-contact and Viktor gave him a smile. Yuuri's eyes quickly darted away.

Screw Viktor being harmless – he's 100% dangerous, no doubt about it.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading!! (☆▽☆) more 2 come


End file.
